To See or Not to See
After having weird visions of Eddie and Chelsea, Raven regrets ever even telling them about it. Meanwhile, Raven's Grandma, Viv comes to visit and Raven realizes they have more in common than she thinks. Synopsis Raven and Chelsea are in the Bayside High School gym climbing the wall. Raven appears to be reaching for Chelsea's hand, but is actually reaching for her lip-gloss. In the hallways, Raven and Chelsea decided not to walk through "Jock Block" all sweaty. Eddie appears at the end of the hallway with crutches. Raven believes he's faking and yells that there is free pizza in the cafeteria. Eddie forgets his act and begins to run before he finally admits that his fear of heights is keeping him from climbing the wall in gym class. Just then, Raven has a vision that Eddie will climb the wall he's scared to climb. Eddie becomes confident, but fails to climb the wall. The next day, everyone is making fun of Eddie's blunder. Raven reminds him that the wall won't be taken down until the end of the week. Raven then has another vision that Chelsea would be walking down "Jock Block" looking very sexy. Chelsea is excited upon hearing this, and begins to dance. Raven looks appalled. Back at the Baxter house, Raven says that Victor and Tanya are on their third honeymoon and that their grandma Viv is watching them. Viv and Cory are fighting with light sabers until she scares him with a fake skull of their great-uncle Earl. Raven tells Viv about her vision and recruits her to help Chelsea look good for her walk down "Jock Block". Raven and Viv comically choose Chelsea's clothing. Cory comes up and puts a whoopee cushion on the chair and offers for Viv to sit down. Viv notices it and shoots silly string at him until he sits on his own trap. In the school girl's bathroom, Chelsea is getting ready for her walk down "Jock Block." In the hallway, Eddie passes out flyers for his re-climb. One student asks if he really wants an audience and Raven defends him. Another student points out that Eddie's head is on someone else's body. Eddie leaves for the gym and Raven says she'll be there in a few minutes. Chelsea begins her envisioned walk down "Jock Block". All is going well, until Raven realizes that everyone is actually staring at the toilet paper stuck to Chelsea's skirt, and not Chelsea herself. Chelsea is embarrassed. Raven remembers Eddie and finds him on the wall in the gym, still succumbing to his fear of heights. Eddie wishes Raven could be more normal. Raven finds Eddie and Chelsea brooding on the stairs. They agree to be friends as long as Raven doesn't tell them her visions. Chelsea auditions for choir and Raven has a vision that Chelsea shouldn't go with the high note song. Raven doesn't tell Chelsea and Chelsea fails to hit the high note. In music class, Raven has another vision that Eddie's trombone will accidentally knock the teacher's wig off. Once again, Raven says nothing. At the Baxter house, Raven and Viv are camping in the living room, but Raven doesn't seem excited. She explains to Viv about her predicament, and Viv says she understands and sympathizes. Raven realizes that Viv is also psychic. Viv then reveals that she uses her visions to outsmart Cory with his pranks. Viv tells Raven that she is lucky to have friends that she can talk to about her visions. Raven thanks Viv for telling her that she's psychic. Raven gets a call and rushes to the school with Chelsea. In the gym, Eddie is climbing the wall. Raven tells him that no one is there, and he says he's doing it for himself. Eddie manages to do it and says he loves Raven's visions. Eddie loses his grip and Raven and Chelsea suit up and try to get Eddie back down safely. Eddie and Chelsea decide to accept Raven — visions and all. Viv and Cory arrive with the coach. Raven discreetly tells Chelsea and Eddie that Viv is psychic before she begins to pull them down. The episode ends with bloopers from season 1. Cast Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter Guest Starring *Jenifer Lewis as Grandma Viv Trivia/Goofs *Series regulars Rondell Sheridan and T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh do not appear in this episode. *In the kitchen when Viv scared Cory with the head on the platter she was saying "Bring it on little man..." and you can see Chelsea peeking from behind wearing her jacket, they cut away and cut back real quick from a different point of view and Chelsea is no longer wearing her jacket. *This episode reveals that psychic abilities are a hereditary thing on Raven's mother's side of the family, as Raven and Corey's maternal grandmother, Viv, has the same abilities that Raven does. Since Tanya doesn't have powers like her mother and daughter do, the powers presumably skip a generation at times. **However, as shown in the spin-off, ''Raven's Home'', it turns out that the psychic powers aren't exclusive to the women in Raven's family, as her son (through Devon Carter), Booker, ends up inheriting his mom's psychic powers. 121 121